


tip of his tongue

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [7]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Galra Keith (Voltron), M/M, Prompt Fill, fluffy as heck, shiro petting keith's galran ears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: some fluff between shiro and galra!keith, shiro trying to determine just how fluffy those galran catears really are? your writings for sheith are sooo good btw <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	tip of his tongue

“Just say it already,” Keith sighs tiredly because honestly. Might as well just get it over with. The guilty little start his comment gets out of Shiro just confirms Keith’s suspicions. Obviously Shiro’s wanted to say something to him since his whole Galra thing came to light and Keith knows _exactly_ what Shiro’s going to say too.

 

Not meeting Keith’s eyes, Shiro intently peers down at the book in his hands, “I’ve got no idea what you’re talking about.”

 

Keith stares Shiro down. A tiny bit of him enjoys the way he’s making Shiro sweat. The other half of him just wants to get this over with. But Shiro’s still pretending to read the book in his hands. 

 

“Just make the _nekomimi_  jokes so we can move on Shiro.” Keith sighs, crossing his arms and leaning back into his seat.

 

Shiro blinks up in confusion, “I didn’t want to make a _nekomimi_  joke. I want to  _now_  but… that’s not what I wanted to ask.”

 

“So you admit there’s something you wanted to ask.” Keith smirks in triumph.

 

Admitting defeat, Shiro closes his book and sighs, “Yeah. But it’s… kinda private.”

 

“Since when has that ever stopped either of us?”

 

“It’s… a little different this time.”

 

Keith shrugs, turning in his seat to look at Shiro, “Whatever it is, just say it.”

 

Shiro stares down at the table for a moment. Exhales. Nods. Looks back up with a look of shy-determination, “Would it be okay if I could touch your ears?”

 

It’s Keith’s turn to blink in confusion before raising his hands up to touch his ears, “What?”

 

“Not like this. I mean, your Galra ears. With the….” Shiro makes a weird gesture that Keith guesses is supposed to mean… well. He’s not sure what it’s supposed to mean.

 

Despite his surprise, Keith shrugs, “Sure, I guess.”

 

It takes some concentration to force his appearance to change. A pins and needles sensation coupled with the feeling that invisible hands are pulling on his skin. Keith opens his eyes slowly, not wanting to startle Shiro. Or worse, scare him.

 

Ever since they all found out the truth about Keith, he’s avoided changing himself to this alien appearance. Sure he lets Coran see him but that’s only because Coran’s the one helping him carefully explore and understand this new side of him. The others though? Especially Shiro? Keith’s avoiding letting them see him like this.

 

As he glances up, Keith expects to see _some_ measure of fear on Shiro’s face. But all he sees? Is awe.

 

Must be because Shiro’s eyes are locked on his cat-like ears. Which twitch under Shiro’s scrutiny.

 

Keith bows his head forward with a quiet, “Go ahead.”

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Keith sees Shiro raise his arms up and braces himself. But it turns out to be a useless gesture because the touch is gentle and comforting. Keith shudders as Shiro’s fingers trace the cartilage behind his ear before taking hold of his ear between his finger and thumb and rubbing.

 

There’s no holding back the happy sigh that falls out of him at the gentle rubbing motion.

 

“That feel nice?” Shiro asks curiously.

 

Keith nods, feeling a warm haze slowly filling his brain up. It’s like...the sleepy feeling he gets after eating his fill of a good meal. Keith wants to close his eyes and go to sleep in a cozy room. 

 

Distantly he hears Shiro laugh and slurs out, “Whats so funny?”

 

“You’re kinda purring.” Shiro tells him, fingers scratching behind his ears now.

 

Keith’s eyes snap open at that, body jerking back as heat fills his cheeks and his hand flies up to touch his ears. He catches the tail end of the rumbling noise from Shiro, causing his face to turn hotter still. 

 

Filled with embarrassment, Keith looks at Shiro and snaps, “You didn’t hear that!”

 

Shiro holds his hands up with a grin, “I’ll forget about it if you let me play with your ears whenever I want.”

 

“That sounds so dirty,” Keith mutters with narrowed eyes, considering the offer. He’s got nothing to lose here. What’s the harm in it? Shiro’s the kind of person who keeps his word so if Keith agrees, Lance will never find out about this. (And he’ll avoid a life time of cat jokes subsequently).

 

Keith nods, holding his hand out for Shiro. 

 

They shake on it.

 

And Keith drags his chair closer to Shiro before offering his twitching ears to Shiro’s fingers. 

**Author's Note:**

> nekomimi = cat ears


End file.
